Makeikusa The Lost Cause
by Caciquegoddess
Summary: This has been given up on...


_Cacique: hello everyone! me and my friend wrote a role playing thingie and now we are posting it for you to read! thank you for coming to read and please enjoy!  
__Swirlz: Mwaha! We did a roleplay and now Cacique_ _is making you read this for my insane pleasure! (poofs off in purple cloud of smoke)_

**Makeikusa**

(The Lost Cause)

**Vital information:**

Name: Miriana Asano

Age: 17 ½

DOB: 13 February ?

Eyes: dark purple/almost black (glows purple)

Hair: black with purple highlights/ undertone, rounded to mid back

Other info:

Miriana comes from the Asano clan. This clam has one of the most powerful abilities of draining and releasing called succubae. This clan can drain blood, power, lust, and even life and use it or give it to someone else. They use this ability through chakra, normally touching but some can use it from a distance. Miriana can use it from a distance of 20 ft. after destroying her clan and helping Itachi and Kiara betray their families, she left as one of the only survivors of her clan, with them to find their future.

As a shinobi she is extremely skilled only second to Itachi. She is very intelligent and knows much about everything. She's kind of like a big sister to Kiara and takes care of her and Itachi as much as he'll let her. She has a good sense of humor and has a devious nature. She has a weakness when it comes to Kiara and Itachi though she knows he can take care of himself. Known as Konoha's 'Violet Vampire.'

Name: Kiara Sonatta

Age: 16 ½

DOB: 31 May ?

Eyes: gold

Hair: chestnut red (5" past shoulders)

Other info:

Kiara comes from the Sonatta clan, a clan that prided itself with their powerful summonings. This clan has been able to summon flying reptiles, through the usage of elemental stones. Kiara, herself holds the silver-white stone of healing. After her betrayal with Miriana and Itachi, her family renounced her.

Kiara is very skilled as a shinobi, but when "off-duty," she can be extremely lax. As the youngest of the three, she looks up to her 'elders'; though a definite crush mentality with kawaii guys has gotten the crew into trouble.

**Prologue**

Her blood boiled as she drained the power from the father of a family she had known all her life. She called forth the new found chakra and called the life out of the remaining three members of the family. Their frail bodies hit the floor as she turned back to the father, her eyes glowing darkly with the power of their clan.

"Why! Why would you do this to me! To us! To your clan, your family! Why do you betray yourself!" the man yelled with all the strength he could call. Her eyes stopped glowing and returned to their normal state. She smirked and looked out the window up at the red blazing moon.

"For power, father. For the sweet ecstasy flowing through my veins. For the strength of our clan to be mine. That's what you told me I was the strength of our clan. You trained me to take your place as leader and you succeeded. I will become the leader, as the only one. The power of the clan will be mine only and I will revel in the power given to me to kill, to slaughter. No one will stop me. Including you." She kicked him so he landed with his back against the wall and kept him there with two kunai in his shoulders.

Her eyes glowed with new fervor and she grinned in ecstasy as he screamed and begged for forgiveness for anything he could have done to her. The memory faded into dark silence as she looked up at the stars. She looked down at young Kiara in her arms sobbing after seeing what Miriana had done to her family.

"I'm sorry. I never for you to see that," Miriana said soothingly as sobs racked the girl's body. She hugged Kiara tightly her only regret that Kiara had seen the massacre.

"Is she okay?" A deep voice from the shadows asked as a form of a boy about their age with dark red eyes and black hair. He looked tired but she knew him so well that she could see the excitement in his eyes and the easiness in the way he held himself as if he was completely satisfied.

"Yes, it was my fault. We are ready to leave. Are you satisfied, Itachi?" Miriana replied.

"Yes, let's go." Itachi replied smirking. They all disappeared leaving leaves and purple cherry blossoms swirling in their absence.

_Swirlz: (coughing on purple smoke) Xx Okay, so I didn't disappear completely... Wah! Need much distruction and death!__Unnamed voice in Swirlz's head: Shut up you moron. Just say TBC like Cacique told you to!_

_tbc..._

_Cacique: yah... sorry about her... um thanx for reading and we will try to update soon! were both updating now but sometimes it will only be me or her. i apologize in advance for her. please review and thank you for reading!  
__Swirlz: Hey! why are you apologising for me! I haven't done anything!  
__Unnamed voice: ...yet...  
__Cacique: because eventually you will say something stupid! (like something about purple smoke)  
__P.S. - Swirlz: Damn for eating my punctuation! It shall taste my swirly doom! DOOM I SAY!  
Cacique: stop it already...  
__Swirlz: Gomen...  
Cacique: yah sure..._


End file.
